Glass Hearted
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Emi Yoshiko. Join her with the host club with Adventure, Mystery, Romance,Cirme, And Hurt/Comfort. All characters OC, Kyoya, Haruhi, Twins, Tamaki, Mori, Hunni. I suck at summer's Also Kasonada


Glass Hearted

chapter 1

Like every morning I woul get up take A shower Brush my teeth then hair put on my uniform grab my bag and go to school. I Never eat breakfast. I lived in a foster home and well. My new mother did not cook so my way to school I saw this Little girl being pushed aroung older little boys I just walk past. Thats when I heard it the thing I can't stand to be called that little girl said it as she tried to keep her gound." Glass hearted." This Little girl She's A brat no reason they are bullling her." HELP!" I turn aroung=d seeing the little girl getting uched then I see a bunch of teenagged boy looking my direction. I ignored it and continued to walk to school then I see all the boy running to the little brat helping her to Twins were coming after me. I just walked till the both had a hand on my shoulder." What's wrong with you?" They said in sync." let go of me." I said bluntly. They let go and I continue to walk to school then I heard them say it." Wow! Your so glass hearted." After he saif this I felt A pinch of pain in my chest and then I began to run When I get to school their was not alot of people, but I saw my only friend Haruhi Fujioka." Emi! over here!" Yelled my friend she came a little later then I did because she lives farther away from Ouran."So what did you want Haurhi?" I asked sounding like I was not interested." Don't be so cold." She said pocking my face." Okay." I said which made her smile." After school go to music room three. Thn we walked to are classes.

**...AFTER SCHOOL...**

I went to music room three were Haurhi was standing. She ran to hugging me tight." I...I can't breath..." I tried to say." Oops..Sorry Emi." After she said this she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the music three.

" Okay this is her my best friend!" As Haruhi said this all of her friends were boys!

All the boy were looking at me in shock then thay all said even the two black haired boy's said it.

" YOUR FRIENDS WITH THE GLASSES HAERTED EMI YOSHIKO!"

All I could do was squeez Haruis hand." Please guys don't call her that. It is not her falt that she has no emotions." As Hauhi said this only the boys looked confused." I was...born with no feelings..." Aftr I said this they all looked sad." So you never happy, sad, angry?" Asked the boy in glasses." I don't know when I was real little my mother and farther died and My new family did not teach about any of it. Haruhi has tried to help me, but none of her ideas worked and she had a bunch. Haruhi is this on og you tricks to make me fell 'love' or ' lust'?" I asked her. Her face went red as she nodded. All i did was put my head on her shoulder and said." I'm tried." Then all i heard was."Oh no someone help me!" As i was asleep I felt someones arms lift me up.

(HARUHI PROV)

After mori picked Emi off me I told him to put her were no one will see her in the vary back of the room in a window seel.

" Haruhi your friend is kinda did you guy's meet?" Asked one of the twins.

"Well you see she is my best friend because my mother adopted her and then my mom died so she now lives well i don't really know were she lives. She's weird because i'm her only friend and she said she did not want me to leave her." After I said this Kyoya was the only one that looked really interested.

"So when she wakes up can I talk to her?" Kyoya asked.

" Umm...That may not be the most greatest idea." I said shyly.

" Why?" Kyoya asked. Why is he so iinterested?

" Because she hate talking right when she gets up,Also hate when some one try's to wake her up." After they said that they all looked at Hunni and Kyoya senpai.

Then we heard some mummbling in the back of the all look back to see a sleepping Emi, but her lips were moving saying thing I couldn't understand.

We walk up to her I get closer to hear what she saying and what I hear is something I thought she would ever call her self." I'm glass hearted." She said with a tear rolling won her cheek.

( EMI PROV)

* DREAMING*

I was surrounded by faces yelling at me calling the name I hated so so much."Glass hearted"I hate it, btu before they could hurt me anymore someone shook me up. Then my anger took over me.

( KYOYA PROV)

As the Twins Hunni Tamaki tried to wake up Emi Haurhi ran to the other side of the room covering her ears and shuting her eye's tightly. hhmmm wonder why she is doing this.

The moment I look over to Emi and I froze she had this dark area around her and her eye they were scary,but also her eyes looked sad.

**... Two days later...**

Why do I keep thinking of her _Emi Yoshiko..._

**A/N THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
